The King With a Heart of Cold
The King With a Heart of Cold is the 4th episode of Season 50. Summary In Freezenburg, Sofia, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Amber help Princess Hildegard track a powerful storm to save her father King Henrik, who has been turned into an icy statue by Shiverjack. Plot The episode begins at Freezenburg where in her room, Hildegard is heard calling Luna for help as Shiverjack has taken over her kingdom after he froze her father King Henrik, into an ice statue and left him stranded in the icy fields of Freezenburg. Hildegard then tells Luna that if any Freezenburgian goes up against him, he'll freeze them too, and what's worse, he's made and declared himself the new king of Freezeburg! Hildegard frantically tells Luna to send some of the members of the Disney Junior Club now as Luna reports that she will. When Kwazii, Sofia, Amber, Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby arrived, Luna tells them that she go a call from Hildegard and to go to Freezenburg and unfreeze King Henrik, quickly. Unfortunately, Skully had a terrible cold so that meant he can't come just as Izzy tells him to not worry and just rest up while she and the gang take care of this mission. Later, Hildegard was pacing in her bedroom just when a portal appears and Kwazii, Sofia, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Amber arrive as Hildegard runs over to them and hugs them and tells them that she is so glad to see them. Amber replies that they're glad to see her too and says to not worry for that they'll save King Henrik and stop Shiverjack, just when Hildegard asks where Skully is as Cubby explains to her that Skully is back at the DJC Treehouse with Luna because he has a cold, as Captain Jake informs that they have no time and asks Hildegard how they'll get to the icy fields as Hildegard shows them as she walks towards a map of her kingdom and takes a marker to show them that they are in the village, then starts marking an X on the Freezenburg village and explains that they need to get a fire-type flower called the Fiery Bloom from Miss Nettle, who is at the Greenhouse of Freezenburg, then take it through Snowy Path to the icy fields where her father is. Sofia then asks where Shiverjack. Sighing softly, Hildegard tells them that he is still in the Freezenburg castle, and she is hiding in her room for a while until he is stopped. Just then, Kwazii sees that it's a long way to the icy fields and asks how they'll get there in time, as Hildegard shows them a super speedy sled outside and below her balcony; however, it only carries five passengers but it's very fast. Captain Jake is sure that it is, but they need to save room for saving King Henrik, that means only three of them can stay. Everyone raised their arms and exclaims in unison "I'LL GO!", so Captain Jake tries this another way by asking who volunteers to stay as Hildegard volunteers to stay as her room can be command central, then she asks Amber if she can stay, and Amber happily says that she'd love to as they'll hold down the fort together and not only that, make sure that Shiverjack does not know that he's not the only one in the Freezenburg castle. So that settles it! Operation: Save King Henrik is a go, but before Kwazii, Sofia, Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby could go, Hildegard gives them the map and says that she has another copy of it, and adds that they have an hour and a half after a quick glance at her clock. As the five got the map, Kwazii summons his magic rope so he and his friends can go down from the balcony, then get past Shiverjack's snow guards with Kwazii's invisibility power as they hop onto the sled, and off they went! Meanwhile in the throne room, Shiverjack was shouting where everyone is and asks with frustration what's the use of being the new ice king when there are no subjects to order around and then freeze if they disobey him. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magic Portal * Magic Rope * Invisibility * Water Pulse * Icy Touch Villain Motives * Shiverjack: To rule Freezenburg Characters * Trivia * This episode is an inspiration and is similar to The Emperor Has Snow Clothes from Cyberchase. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 50 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Amber Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Shiver Jack Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Mystery Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Cyberchase Category:Inspirations Category:Season 50 episodes based on cartoons